RWBY School Boy
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested and written for the Month of Futa, an OC too cute for his own good.


**Alrighty, time for the last Month of Futa oneshot, requested anonymously. Its also an OC one shot, which I'm usually weary to write, but the requester got lucky and gave the request right as the Month of Futa project started. Enjoy!**

* * *

Josh had been noticing that some of the others were giving him a bit of attention.

It was particularly noticeable with Yang and Blake. The two of them watched him every opportunity they got, always suggesting that team RWBY went on the minor training missions that he was assigned to, helping him fight the small grimm that were present to keep him safe, and to show off their own power for him.

Josh's talent with his sword and his semblance to create what were essentially golems of fictional characters from stories and games were useful, but his shy nature had gotten him into the habit of needing to be saved when the grimm inevitably overwhelmed him.

And nine times out of ten, it was Blake and Yang who did the saving. After perhaps the tenth time in a row they'd saved him, and he'd asked them if they were sure there was nothing he could do for them, they said that there actually was.

He was surprised by this, as each other time he'd asked they'd responded no. He guessed he did owe them quite a lot, and so was willing to do what they wanted of him.

He was… slightly caught off guard by what they asked, but he guessed he had agreed to it, and so swallowed his pride and agreed. The next day, he came to class in a different uniform, dressed now in the skirt and top of the female uniform.

Josh had assumed they wanted a good laugh, but was surprised to hear no laughter when he came in dressed as a girl.

To his embarrassment, he realized that his extremely feminine figure made it impossible for anyone to notice that he wasn't a girl while he was in the female uniform. The only ones who knew were Blake and Yang, who seemed less amused by the sight and more… enticed.

They sat next to him, shamelessly playing grab ass whenever he got up.

As the day progressed, he realized that they likely wanted him to be the third member of their relationship, and moreover, based on the outfit he'd been put on, they likely wanted him to be the one on bottom. He was extremely nervous about this, even more so when they asked him back to their room, buyt again figured he did owe them for the life save.

On top of that, he supposed it wouldn't be so bad to have a little fun with the attractive girls, even if they were going to be on the dominant side.

Blake shut and locked the door when they were all in, and said, "You can probably guess what we want to do next right?" Josh nodded, his blush-which he'd been wearing from the moment he stepped into class in the girl outfit-deepening.

Grinning at this, the two girls started to slowly remove their clothes as Josh watched in anticipation. Josh's eyes widened as he saw what Yang and Blake's underwear had been holding back; two powerful, currently stiff and throbbing members.

They were both futas, Blake sporting a ten inch member and Yang a full foot of solid cock. Josh gulped as he realized that he had been right in his assumption that they wanted him to be the bottom bitch in their relationship, but had been drastically wrong about just how they intended to use him.

He considered bailing from the room before things could go any further, but doubted he'd be able to get out of the way in time.

"Lose the panties," Yang said, "Keep everything else. On your knees." Josh accepted his fate, sighing internally as he reached under his skirt, sliding his skirt down his legs to his heels and removing them fully.

He got down onto his knees as Blake and Yang moved closer, pressing their members against Josh's face, "Get licking." Yang ordered with a grin. "Unless you want to try taking us dry," Blake added, her tone showing she didn't much recommend it, Yang grinning wider to show she was indeed up for it. Josh immediately let out his tongue to begin licking along their cocks, moving up and down the length of Yang's cock, then doing the same with Blake's before moving back to repeat the process.

Both of them moaned from the feeling of his soft tongue, enjoying his efforts as he kept going. When they began to leak precum, Josh moved his hands up to their members to stroke the both of them, spreading the saliva and precum along their members to lubricate the both of them.

It was Yang who lost her patience and pushed forward, holding onto Josh's head before thrusting forward, member forcing into his throat as she moaned in delight. Josh gagged slightly from the rough entry, but was slightly more worried about Blake, who was moving around behind him and pulling his hips.

Once Josh was on his fours, Blake lifted his skirt, her hand squeezing and then slapping his girly ass a few times, enjoying the sight and feel opf it before she lined her member up between his cheeks to his puckered, currently virgin hole.

Said V-card was removed quite forcefully when Blake pushed her hips forward, member entering Josh's warm, tight hole. Josh groaned around Yang's cock, which only made her moan louder in pleasure from the feeling of the vibrations around her length.

Josh wasn't in too much pain from Blake's cock, at least at current; it was more a matter of the embarrassment he was feeling, the humiliation of being forced into the role of the submissive in this arrangement.

Blake pulled Josh's hips back, ramming her own forward to work her member deeper into him, grunting in pleasure from the tightness of Josh's hole gripping around her length.

Her thrusts pushed his body forward, helping Yang working her member deeper into his throat, her powerful thrusts returning the favor, helping Blake thrust deeper into his ass, both of them moaning out in bliss from the aggressive pumping into Josh's warm body.

He took them both, trying not to make things any worse for himself as he allowed his body to move back and forth with the thrusts, his own length stiff from the physical stimulation, rubbing against the inside of the skirt as he was railed from both sides.

Blake started to get dclose first, groaning louder as her member twitched inside of his ass, about to unload into him.

He braced himself for the feeling of warmth to paint his cute girly cheeks, but was not prepared for what Blake actually did; force herself as deep into him as possible before cumming, unloading warm cum into his anus.

He groaned harder around Yang's cock, making her pump her hips harder against his face, forcing it to the base of her cock and holding him in place as she began hammering her hips back and forth, teeth grit as she forced herself to the end of her rope, sending several thick ones down his throat.

He gagged harder than before as Yang's depth inside of his throat forced her cum down into his stomach,eyes watering from how hard she'd fucked his throat. He coughed hard when yang slid out, teasingly letting her slick cock slap several times against his cute face before she moved to switch placed with Blake.

Both of them lined up, Yang ramming into his asshole first before Blake pushed Josh's head down onto her member. Blake was gentler with his throat, but her member tasted of his own ass, which made it ever so slightly worse.

Especially with Yang's cock, longer and thicker, stretching out hips hole. Her hips rammed faster into him than Blake's, abusing his anus like he was just a sex toy for her to break for her own pleasure; which may very well have been the case at this point.

"It'll last less time if you actually help us along you know." Blake pointed out as she thrust into his mouth, knowing that he probably wasn't enjoying the taste of his own ass.

Realizing she was right, Josh tried to help them cum faster, hips pushing back to meet Yang's powerful thrusts as his head bobbed along Blake's cock to do the same thing with her.

He gagged still, but he couldn't really force himself to stop that. Blake smiled at this, knowing he'd probably get used to the feeling of it eventually; she doubted he'd go a full day without taking one of them to the base in each hole from now on.

Yang was certain of this, knowing she wouldn't be able to live anymore without drilling his lovely little ass; even if she did have to tap into a little of her super strength to actually hilt inside of him, her tip hammering at his sensitive prostate hard. He clenched tighter around his shaft; which only encouraged Yang to keep going. He really hoped they'd both be done soon.

They weren't. The very next class they had the following day made that clear. Blake and Yang moved Josh's hands off of the desk while he was attempting to take notes, moving them by the wrists and pressing them against their crotches.

Josh looked at them, turning his head to see that neither of them were reacting, keeping their eyes on the lecture as though they weren't requesting, or rather ordering, him to pleasure him.

He sighed gently, moving his hands gently to rub them through their skirts, hoping that would be enough to placate them for the moment, at least until such a time as they were no longer in public.

So such luck, yang reached over, gently pinching his arm.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to get her message across. He'd have to give them more. He looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking in their direction, and pushed his hands slowly under both of their skirts.

Neither of them had worn their underwear today, having perhaps intended to make him do this from the start. His fingers wrapped around the both of them, beginning to stroke them together while also attempting to listen to the lecture in case anything important was said.

Thankfully not, as his multi-tasking wasn't grate, and as his hands worked along their members, he barely heard a word that was said save for Blake or Yang whispering to him to speed up or grip tighter on their cocks. He kept going, but soon it was quite clear that this position wasn't going to be enough for them.

Yang quickly wrote down on a note what she wanted him to do next, and passed it to him slowly, he read it without stopping the movement of his hands, frowning at what he read. He turned to Yang, who nodded, then to Blake, who also nodded, evidently already knowing what Yang was requesting.

He considered just refusing, but didn't have the backbone to follow up on it, and submitted to them. He released their members, looking around again to make sure he wasn't being watched, then carefully moved so he was underneath the desk.

From here, he could turn around, using both his hands to stroke them, and his mouth to lick and suck on them as the two futas moved closer thing that most worried Josh about this position wasn;'t the humiliation of having to suck the both of them in class, which he'd honestly been expecting from the moment this started, it was that there wasn't a back to the desk.

While the placement of students prevented the teacher from seeing what he was doing, any student in front of him who turned around would see him. Unfortunately, this is precisely what happened, Fox from team CVFY hearing the sound of his tongue working Yang's cock and turning around.

Thankful for Josh, his face couldn't be seen, and his girlish figure had Fiox convinced that he was just some slutty female student he didn't know.

He wrote a note and flicked it up to Yang, which essentially read, 'You slut has a nice ass'. It was really just meant to tease them, but Fox was surprised to get a note back telling him he could feel it up if he wanted.

Not once to refuse a little fun, Fox reached up behind him, pushing it under Josh's skirt and beginning to grope the soft, girly ass that only reinforced Fox's belief that it was just some girl he didn't know.

Josh nearly panicked form this, buyt Yang stopped him, forcing his head to near the base of his length and mouthing the words 'let it happen' to him as Fox continued to grope, and eventually finger, his ass. He just whimpered, face burning red in embarrassment.

But it was not the most nerve racking part of the day.

Josh wasn't surprised by the fact that Yang and Blake wanted to fuck him in the shower, but he was surprised when their efforts to sneak him into the girl's shower room proved to be successful. He hadn't thought he looked that feminine, but evidently he did.

His ass was already sore from the between class quickies he'd been forced to give-one for both of his two lovers-and the aggressive fingering he'd gotten, but that wasn't gonna stop them from taking the pleasure they felt they deserved. What's more, they had somethin very specific they wanted to try with him.

They ordered Josh to face the wall of the shower. While he did. Blake went to make sure the rest of the showers were empty as Yang moved onto her knees behind him, bringing her face to his ass and forcing her tongue inside of it, working it over hard with her tongue.

Josh groaned gently from the rimmingas Yang lubricated him inside. Once Blake returned with the knowledge that they were alone and the door was locked, Yang got onto her feet for the real fun.

The water of the shower had both of their members already slick from the water, and Yang had gotten him lubed up inside. Josh wondered for a moment which of them would be going first. He kind of hoped it was Yang just so he could get the more rough and painful of the two out of the way quickly.

Then, to his dismay, Josh realized they weren't taking turns this time. The two lined their members up to his asshole together, wanting to feel how tight he'd grip around them if they pushed in together.

They pulled his hips back as they pushed forward together, both mopaning out happily as they forced into his hole together.

Josh gritting his teeth to try and hold in the yelps of pain from the rough double fucking. The two started out gently, less out of mercy and more out of not having found the right rhythm together.

Once they were more in sync, they merrily and painfully railed Josh against the wall of the shower, working themselves deeper into him together and moaning at the top of their lungs in pleasure, the feeling of their rods sliding together only making it feel better as they drilled into him.

Josh was barely remaining conscious, the roughness was intense enough to bring him over the edge, his comparatively small rod shooting cum onto himself, though the shower water washed it off them the two of them moved back a bit.

Neither of them came until they'd hilted inside of him together, holding themselves back as long as possible before they let loose a torrent of cum, Josh feeling like his body would burst from the feeling ofthe cum flowing inside of him.

They collapsed on the floor, panting hard from the release. Said release had them so out of it, they didn't even hear the sound of a certain fellow student's glyphs unlocking the door.

"Unbelievable," Weiss said, shaking her head in disappointment at her teammates behavior.

"We had an agreement." Josh looked over, seeing the other two members of team RWBY, Weiss with her arms crossed, trying to look dignified despite her slowly growing member; Ruby's already stiff and unsettlingly being the largest of the four,"if a willing submissive was found, we'd share, remember?"

"We were going to share," Yang insisted, "We just wanted a little fun with him first, to break him in ya know?"

Weiss sighed, "Whatever, just pass him over. Ruby, I get the back first, if we let you go first he'll be gaping for the rest of the day and I won't get a turn."

Ruby pouted, but sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. She could wait her turn.

Josh wasn't sure how the four futas in the school had coincidentally wound up together, nor was he certain how they'd gotten to the point of making such an agreement. What he was sure of was that he'd not be leaving this shower room while still conscious.

* * *

 **And that's your lot for the Month of Futa one shots! I hope you enjoyed ^^ and yes, this was almost twice the length of the other one shots, I wanted to save the best for last.**

 **Let me know in the reviews if it was any good, what you thought of the month of futa in general, what other futa ideas for any fandom you'd like to see, and what kind of projects you'd be interested in in the future.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
